


lay down your head and rest with me

by hegaveallhecouldgiveher



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Random fluff with no plot whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hegaveallhecouldgiveher/pseuds/hegaveallhecouldgiveher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He entered the room and crossed over to the bed, laying her down on the sheets and covering her with an emerald-green blanket. He strode to the foot of the twin sized bed and gently slipped River’s tardis-blue heels from her feet, setting them on the carpet. The Doctor untied his own shoes and placed them next to River’s, then after hesitating a moment, slipped onto the bed next to his wife, careful not to disturb her as he lay down as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lay down your head and rest with me

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't posted anything since the first little drabble thing I posted, but I wrote this over a year ago and thought I'd post it. It literally has no plot, just random fluff, so if you're into that kind of thing, knock yourself out.
> 
> I currently have other stuff I've been working on, and a few ideas that have hit me since the Christmas Special (forever screaming) so stay tuned for that.
> 
> I may make this a little multi-chapter thing where I put all my plotless little musings, or I may just post them all separately. We'll see. :]

The Doctor’s mouth tilted into a soft smile as he knelt by River’s side, brushing a stray curl behind her ear as she slept. They’d been running the better part of the day from a raging group of Sontarans that River had managed to rile up yet again. They had narrowly escaped back to the TARDIS, desperately slamming the door behind them as they both simultaneously slid down to lean against the door, breathless and exhilarated. 

 

Though she was part Time Lord and required less sleep than full humans, exhaustion had eventually caught up to River and she’d curled up on the seat in the console room. The Doctor stood up and stretched, quite worn out as well, then stooped down and gently lifted River into his arms. His eyes softened as he gazed at his wife, his River, and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

 

“Let’s get you to bed, Doctor Song,” he murmured, fully aware of the innuendo River would have made had she been awake.

 

He carefully walked up the stairs to the hallway, inwardly praying that he wouldn’t trip on a shoelace or something of the like. He managed to make it to a small bedroom nearest the TARDIS console and discarded his previous plan of carrying her to their room, deciding to play it safe in case his clumsiness got the better of him. River wouldn’t react kindly to him dropping her. 

 

He entered the room and crossed over to the bed, laying her down on the sheets and covering her with an emerald-green blanket. He strode to the foot of the twin sized bed and gently slipped River’s tardis-blue heels from her feet, setting them on the carpet. The Doctor untied his own shoes and placed them next to River’s, then after hesitating a moment, slipped onto the bed next to his wife, careful not to disturb her as he lay down as well. He protectively wrapped his arm around her and quietly rubbed her shoulder as he reveled in being close to her. 

 

Their life together had always been incredibly complicated, and despite the exhilarating rush of adventure, it were these moments that the Doctor savored most of all. He knew that they would eventually come to an end, and each time he saw his wife, he tried to stifle the painful reminder of the Library that hung like an eternal weight upon his hearts. The Doctor squeezed his eyes shut, trying to shut out the circumstances of his wife’s death.

 

He stayed by her side, simply breathing in her fiery yet sweet scent, and buried his face in her wild mane of curls. After a while she stirred and slowly opened her blue-green eyes. She sighed and stretched, reminiscent of a fierce lioness, then quietly pressed closer to the Doctor, wrapping an arm around him after laying her head on his chest. She breathed deeply and contentedly closed her eyes once again, a look of bliss crossing over her face. The Doctor kissed her curly blonde hair as it tickled his chin and he instinctively tightened his arms around her.

 

He’d never been one for staying still. Staying still was boring. But his magnificent wife would never be so, and as he lay next to her, he knew he wouldn’t care if he never moved again.


End file.
